


Do You Think We'll Be Okay?

by BouncyOrb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Wash can't sleep so he wanders the Mother of Invention until he comes across another sleepless agent.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Do You Think We'll Be Okay?

Wash liked to wander around the Mother of Invention when he was supposed to be sleeping. There wasn’t actually a nighttime onboard, in space, but the 12 hour cycle they kept themselves on worked just fine at keeping time. He wasn’t sleeping anyway, why not walk around a little?

The training deck and locker rooms were usually off-limits during off hours, but Wash found the door open. The light wasn’t on, someone might have left it open, Wash thought as he walked towards the door. But before he got to the door, he saw the shine of a flashlight coming from the locker room. He instinctively crouched, and adjusted his walking to be quieter. He got to the door and peeked around, somebody was inside trying to get a locker open. Washington was scared to think of who might be breaking into the MoI’s personnel quarters. He stepped into the room, and reached for the light switch.

“Gotta work on your stealth skills, Wash.”

“Connie?”

Wash stood up and flicked the light on. She was in casual clothes, sweats and a t-shirt, with a digital lockpick module in her hand. She was standing in front of Tex’s locker.

“What are you doing up so late?” Wash asked.

“I’m breaking into a teammate’s personal locker and you’re worried about my sleep schedule?”

Wash walked over to the locker and looked it over. He looked at the locker next to hers, then back to Tex’s.

“It’s got a different lock than the rest of us.”

“I wonder why.” Connie said, annoyed.

“Connie-”

“Don’t ‘Connie’ me David, something serious is going on here and I want to know what it is.”

“Tex has a different lock than us, what’s the big deal?” Wash sat on the bench in front of the lockers.

“She gets the reserved codename? She gets an AI before damn near everyone else? The Director sends her on our missions just so she can finish them before we can?”

“Okay, so Tex gets special treatment sometimes, what does that have to do with us?”

“It means there’s something special about her that we don’t know about. We could be in danger and not even know it.”

“Connie, listen-”

“Everyone tells me to listen!” she snaps at him. She breathes heavily for a moment. “Nobody listens to me.” Connie sits down next to Wash. “It’s like I’m the only one who can see that something is wrong here. Why is it so obvious to me that Project Freelancer is doing something behind our backs when nobody else can see it?”

“Well, maybe you’re just smarter than the rest of us.” Wash said. Connie smiled just a bit.

“Already knew that one, Wash.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “You think we’ll all be okay, Wash?”

“Define okay.” Wash said.

“Have you been keeping up with the reports about the war? Looks like they’re winning out there, without Project Freelancer.” She scooted herself over so she could better rest against him. “What we’re doing here, it’s not going to be easy to walk away from, no matter how it all ends.”

Wash leaned his head on top of hers. She was scared, and he was too. That feeling of something going on just past where you can see, Wash felt it too. But they were here to help people, weren’t they? Project Freelancer were the good guys, right?

“Tell you what, CT.” Wash said. “You come back to the crew quarters and go to sleep, and I promise that we’ll all be okay.”

Connie lifted her head up to look at him. She couldn’t tell if he was just trying to cheer her up or not. If he was, she thought, it was working.

“Sound good, agent?” Wash asked her, standing up.

“You got a deal, Agent Washington.”

They walked together back to the crew quarters. Wash carried the lockpick module to keep her from going back to the lockers. Washington walked her to her bunk. She opened the door and stopped before she walked in. She thought of all the things she could tell him, what she knew, who PFL really was. She turned around to Wash.

“Thanks, Wash.”

“Hey, us insomniacs gotta stick together.”

“You bet.” She said with a laugh. “Goodnight Wash.”

“Goodnight.”

Connie shut the door and waited to hear Wash walk down the hall. She thought about going back to Tex’s locker, but decided she was too tired for that tonight. She fell into bed and thought about the promise Wash made. She prayed he was right. She didn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
